


Τροία

by SigynNightmare



Series: Απελπισία [3]
Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: Loving a god is not a death sentence. Is only when the God love you back that it will end in tragedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: Troy is burning.The entire city is crying my name. It´s a beautiful melody. One I will never be able to forget, not mattering how many eons pass or how many other great disgraces I witness.





	Τροία

**Troy is burning.**

The entire city is crying my name. It's a beautiful melody: one I will never be able to forget, not mattering how many eons pass or how many other great disgraces I witness.

Achilles’ heart had been singing for me since the moment I returned at his side with our loved one cold and lifeless. Its a sound so terrible I wish it would stop, even when I’m terrified of the moment it does. 

I don’t want to lose Achilles too, but I know is inevitable. And furthermore, reuniting with Patroclus on Hades Hall is what he desires the most.

That’s why I’m here. In the palace, seeing how the Greeks advance through the city. At my side is the King of Troy, a man that knows he already has lost everything. and whose heart sings my name almost as strong as Achilles does.

I don’t feel anything particular about his pain. Not sadness. No joy. Nothing. Not even complacence as normally do when I hear in the distance a delightful melody like this one. Because tonight, all this means nothing to me.

“I don’t regret what I did to your son, King Priam, for he dared to steal from me. But I assure you, this is not the end of your line. I will make sure your grandson makes to safety.” I whisper softly, still eyeing the orange of the flames that threaten to consume everything in its path.

“My lady.” His heart is still broken beyond salvation, be my promise allows him a little ray of hope inside his despair. “Thank you, thank you, thank you…”

He’s on his knees; bowing to me.

I feel generous tonight. I turn so I can face him and put my fingers on his head, giving him a painless end. A much better fate than any other that would come to him this night. Then, turn back to the burning city.

“My daughter.” My mother’s voice is ethereal; sounding bewitching and magnificent even in her anger and disappointed.

“Mother.” I allow, closing my eyes. I don’t feel like having this discussion with her, but also know very well that I can’t escape it.

“Why do you insist on doing this to yourself? I warned you that only pain comes for loving a mortal. But you seem very interesting on carrying this, even when you should have let it go a long time ago. ”

“I know.” My hands turn into fists. “It can only end in Tragedy. You told me. And I have seen it a lot of times before this, mother. But this is not like that.”

It truly is not. Because, I knew this was a possibility when I met them. I decided to accompany them because of this possibility. I wanted to see Troy. I wanted to see if they would be the reason this magnificent city would fall.

I had heard of Thetis the prediction her son had.

I felt the probabilities and found them endearing.

Then, I actually get to know them. And fell in love with them. First Patroclus, and then Achilles.

“It is not?” My mother asks. I can feel her clear irritation at my response.

It doesn’t come as a surprise. We were very united before this, our paths are close enough that we share a lot of time together. And normally a tragedy as this one, an entire city falling, an entire town crying my name, it comes with the glorious Chaos she enjoys so much.

I love my mother; we share the same hobbies and so in any other time we would be laughing like nymphs. Taking in this alluring sight and feeling nothing but joy.

We are the goddesses of Chaos and Despair, mortals suffering is nothing but a game to us. A game we take pleasure on.

“It’s not.” I sigh, as I open my eyes and relax my posture. 

Achilles heart had stopped at last. It's over.

I don’t have the strength to mourn anymore.

“It’s not. Because I chose them because I knew they could make this possible.” I say, pointing the magnificent sight with my hands. “I push them far enough to make sure the prophecy would play off.” 

I’m no lying. I didn’t meant to allow this to happen, but when the moment came, I did nothing to avoid it. That Zeus would have taken notice if I tried to change fate was not an excuse for not doing better. This was my doing as much as it was the doing of the other Gods, including my mother and father.

“Well.” My mother’s tone changes. It's more like a satisfied purr, now. “That certainly makes things different. But why saving the wife and the son, then.”

“His line will initiated one of the strongest empires to come.” I say with a smirk, going back to the mind-set I had before all this started.

Gods are not meant to mourn. We live our life in moments. And mortals are a blink in our existence. We pass from a topic to another with ease, even when we never forget..

“And every Empire falls. The bigger the best.” My mother sounds happy, probably thinking about how glorious Chaos she would presence.

“Indeed.” I purr back with mischievous intent. I want to see that. To be there when Rome falls.

“I’m glad you inherited that from Apollo. That was the best thing he could have gift you, my dear.”

I laugh. Because, yes. That was an ability both of us adored. And probably the reason why my mother slept with him in the first place. She had been lucky that she had gotten the daughter she desired in the first try.

Sometimes I choose the path that will bring a great disgrace so we can enjoy the aftermath.

“Are you going to fight Thetis?” My mother inquires, curiosity shining on her eyes. Her anger forgotten for the moment.

I chuckled darkly. “If she dares to oppose me.”

I had promised Achilles to see that his ashes and Patroclusʼ would be together in a memorial. I knew Thetis didn’t like Patroclus, so the idea would probably not made her happy. But I was stronger than her.

Now, more than before.

And I was a warrior. My mother, my father, both had trained me. That I decide to not port any weapon it made no difference on my nature. She had no chance denying me. 

"I would love to see that go." My mother giggles. 

"Me too." I agree with a laugh. 

Around us the wold burns, but it doesn’t matters. Because we are eternal. It's not the first time, nor the last time, we are going to be in the epitome of a falling civilization. 


End file.
